


Harry/Harriette and Draco: An AU; Part 2

by Awesome_Geek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bittersweet, Female Harry Potter, Friendship, Heroine's Journey, Platonic Relationships, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Geek/pseuds/Awesome_Geek
Summary: Part 2! Enjoy!





	Harry/Harriette and Draco: An AU; Part 2

The next day was unbearable. Its like time realized what Harry and the others had planned and did its best to make them see that this was a bad idea. Harry sat by the window in every class she could. In rooms without windows, she sat closest to the door and bolted as soon as class ended. Harry was in a constant state of anxiety. “What if…. What then?.... What about…” And so on were all anyone could hear as they passed the figity girl. Finally, the last class was upon her. Fortunately the others also had this same class with her. They all took window seats and while working on the assignment, shared their plans.

Ginny: I got Oliver to lend us some brooms for this. We can fly out with Harry until she’s out of campus airspace.  
Ron: Great thinking sis!  
Hermione: I looked into some old diaries and found out which space around the school would be easiest to get through without being seen.  
Luna: Harry? Are you all set to go then?  
H: Yeah. I had trouble sleeping so I pretended to reorganize my things but I actually went ahead and packed.  
N: Wow. So we’re actually doin’ this? I mean, my ideas aren’t known for goin’ completely swell you know.  
H: Neville I think this might have been your best idea yet. I think we can pull it off. Is everything ready?  
Ron: Yeah. Do you have a plan for what to do once you get out?  
H: Eh…. As much as I ever do…  
Hermione and Ginny: HARRIETTE  
They took a moment to get the stares of the class to fade and did a bit more work before facing Harry again.  
G: Harry you NEED to have some sort of plan! This could be dangerous!  
H: I know that! I just don’t know enough of the situation to make any plan. I will wing it like I usually do. I will make the best possible actions when new information is given.  
Ron: Blimey Harry you’re starting to sound like Hermione *this gets him a good punch in the shoulder*  
L: Well at least you have that going for you Harry. If you need us to do something, anything, just send us a message *she handed him a metal wire*  
H: um…. Thanks? Um… Sorry, you should probably explain this  
L: Its something me and my Dad use all the time. An enchanted wire that acts like that muggle thing. Um… chatty boxie…. No…  
Hermione: A.. Walkie Talkie?  
L: Yes! No distance to great and no special spells or anything. Untraceable and undetectable by muggles or spells. *sweet smile*  
H: WOW that is so bloody cool! This will definitely come in handy. Oh thank you Luna you’re brilliant! *she reached over the table between them and gave Luna a hug*

The last class ends and the group goes silent and smoothly through the halls. They move in a tight pack of unison. The group (besides Harry) was in this for a single common goal: Harry’s well-being. They had each had their individual moments of need where Harry had come comfort and protected them from anything that would dare harm them. They had leaned on her in their time of need, and at this moment they felt ready to do the same. They would break down the world if it meant helping Harry.

They passed by the Gryffindor area, Luna and Ginny standing guard outside the door. Harry quickly and quietly swiped her things. She released Hidwig so she wouldn’t be stuck in her cage for who knows how long. The invisibility cloak wraps around Harry and her entourage as they move on to the next phase. They slip outside towards the Quidditch field and storage area. Harry kept her personal broom here and the rest of the group borrowed one each as well. Harry stuffed the cloak into her duffle bag and jumped onto her broom. The group took to the sky, with Hermione and Neville casting a spell around the group to keep them from being noticed. 

They flew in silence, everyone flying in a protective formation around Harry. As they reached the barrier that surrounds the campus grounds, Luna took over Hermione’s position with the perception ward and Hermione flys over to Harry and takes out her wand to open the barrier. 

H: Wait a second Hermione.  
Hermione: What? Is something wrong?  
Ron: Don’t bloody tell us NOW that you forgot something *he scoffed*  
H: No no.. Nothing wrong. I just wanted to… say bye. And thank you.

Everyone turned to face Harry, a bit of badly hidden sorry on each face including Harry. No one wanted to bring up how sad they were to see her go, or that they were all so focused on the plan and helping Harry, that they had not planned to say goodbye to her. Luna was the first to break the tension as she gracefully floated over to Harry and said her goodbyes with a bittersweet hug.  
She went back to warding the group and told the rest of them that she can focus on the ward for a moment by herself so they can say a good proper goodbye. 

Hermione and Ginny nagged Harry on if she brought enough supplies, to call them whenever she can, and that if she gets hurt, that they will make it their personal mission to blow the cause up. Ron said the same, but more about whomever hurt Harry, heavily implying that he and his family would personally burn their mansion to the ground and punch each Malfoy in the face once per Weasley. Harry was touched and they all shared a semi-teary hundreds of feet in the air hug.  
They all yelled their farewells and Hermione cast the spell to make a hole in the barrier just big enough for one person to squeeze through. Harry dashed through and the sight and sounds of her friends immediately halted. She looked back but could not see the school or any signs of her beloved Hogwarts. She sighed but then turned back to the rest of the outside world.

H: I’m coming for you Malfoys. I want mine back.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for reading this! It means a lot to me as it is my first fanfic. If you have any constructive critisism please feel free to comment it all below! Again Thank YOU!


End file.
